


On a Summer Day

by harrysrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Smut, Underage Harry, Underage Louis, very first time i post sth on a03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysrose/pseuds/harrysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is based on a prompt I had found on tumblr and I filled it back then; I decided to re-post it on here.<br/>You can find me at stylinsoney on tumblr folks! Also, this sucks, but when I wrote this I was younger and dumber oops. All the love .xx</p>
<p>EDIT: Now in <a>Russian</a> too, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	On a Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based on a prompt I had found on tumblr and I filled it back then; I decided to re-post it on here.  
> You can find me at stylinsoney on tumblr folks! Also, this sucks, but when I wrote this I was younger and dumber oops. All the love .xx
> 
> EDIT: Now in Russian too, enjoy! :)

On a summer day, Harry met him at the park.  
He just drowned into his light blue eyes, the adorableness of his cat ears and his long soft tail.

“Hey, I’m Harry, and you?” he spoke out, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
The kitten boy said nothing, he just leaned closer and Harry had to hold him up until he was laying into his arms. He clung to him and rested his head on his shoulder, small and hot breaths hitting Harry’s neck skin; the curly boy smiled as he carried him home.

“Mum! Mum! I’m home, you can’t believe what I’ve just found!” Harry said out loud, excitedly.  
“Harry you’re finally ba-” she stopped, mouth wide open as she stared at both of them. She looked rather surprised and gave a questioning look to her little son

“Harry, who’s this?” she smiled, however.

“I don’t know his name mum! But he is a cat! I mean he has a tail and cat ears and he’s also a person mum can we keep him?” he was pulling at his mother’s t-shirt, dramatically beggin on his knees.  
“Okay okay! He’s a hybrid, I suppose, Harry!... Anyway You can keep him I guess.. but stop pulling at my t-shirt baby!” she said, kissing his baby’s forehead then walking forwards to welcome the new family member.  
-  
Harry named him Louis. 

As the cat he partly was, he was so clingy and the curly boy loved it. 

When Harry was 11, Louis finally started speaking. His first word was “Ha-rry” and he said it in such a tender and soft voice, Harry felt the urge to hug him and kiss his forehead.

When he was 14, school started to be a tad bit harder and Harry was always busy doing other stuff, that Louis thought he would leave him alone and forget about him.  
One night Harry climbed into Louis’ bed and hugged him tightly, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, because he loved him very much and he would never, ever, leave him.

At the beautiful age of 16 Harry understood what being in love was like.  
He understood it as his lips met Louis’ and their fingers entangled together, their hands fitting perfectly as if they were meant to be.  
Louis’ was so beautifully laying on the bed, as Harry was tracing small quick kisses all over his body; their lips met one, two, three, infinite times. Louis cat licked his ear lobe, softly whining as Harry’s slender and long fingers were delicately tasting the warm of Louis’ body, slipping them in and out of him.  
Harry just smiled and suddendly their bodies were one; their chests were pressed together, whimpers and pants everywhere as Louis rolled over until he was on top of Harry. He rode him, lazily, not wanting this moment to end. He licked Harry’s nipples, he sucked his lower lip and kissed him, intensely. His hands found their way in those brown curls he loved very much, as pleasure ran through their bodies and they came, together.  
Louis fell next to Harry licking his lips once more, wrapping his tail around them to keep their bodies glued together.

On a summer day, Harry simply knelt down in front of Louis. Harry swore there was a tear softly streaming down Louis’ cheek, as he put the ring on his long delicate finger.

Fin.


End file.
